User talk:Prince firestorm
until prince firestorm removes this title he has not been online 16/6/12 dude.i'm sure you were just some randomer who wanted to advertise his favourite fan fic ;-) on brony + pegasis wiki.it's pretty obvious if you check the page as you refer to me as he. Anyway i made the fan fic u r talking about (it's got me where i am today)and you did not reply to my last message so i assume you are no longer on the wiki which is why i did what i did to the title but this is for everybody looking at his page. google it. If it appears on the first page go into it (if not look dwn a few pgs) it is currently under renovation and some areas in the site are dwn making it currently inaccessible (we are swaping it so it will be powered by tumblr). it shall be restored by some time in august-september. would be earlier but goin' to some conventions and other stuff so not a lot of time on my hands(only 3rd time on this wiki love it chaosfission) anyway thanks for stealin my name and givin my fic a bad name(accidentaly) but i remember love and toleration when i say that so dont anypony go too hard on him(that would be mean as he had good intentions).and dude.when site is restored put the link up xD otherwise you may get mistaken for a troll. brohoof (i got it running on tumblr for now http://princefirestorm.tumblr.com/) enjoy ^_^ Just a bit of advice Look man, I know we've all been giving you a lot of shit since you showed up here, and I take as much responsibility for that as anyone... we're a bit snobbish around these parts, for reasons that aren't really your fault. That said though, you should take note of a few things: First, hiding behind the cloak of "Anonymous" is only going to get you so far. Most people, especially those who have had a degree of experience with the internet, can recognise a person by how they type as much as by their IP address. I'm not trying to be mean here, but you need to man up and either log in to this account, or start fresh with a new one. We'll respect you more for it, trust me. Second, the whole "my OC is teh greatest thing ever!" shtick impresses no one. It's like lying to a girl that you're President of the USA to get a date... we see right through it, and all it does is annoy us. Dial it back, come up with a reasonable character, and focus on talking with us instead of trying to wow us with your awesome character. You'll be amazed how far it goes. Third, and most importantly... learn to deal with other people the way you'd want them to deal with you. I'm sorry, but the way you went crazy on LordFirestorm when he was just kidding with you was more then a bit disrespectful. Tomatoisjp 22:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Dude.I didn't create this account.Some randomer did. I created the O.C yes but this guy is esentially bragging about it and making me look like a douche and that makes me feel super hurt and upset.So feel that when you are talking to him that you are also talking to me as it is my O.C. and I feel that I have to tell you all that most of what he said is crap. I'll admit that I posted up the link as I thought this was an inactive account and I could use that oppertunity to show people where the site was moved to so basically for advert purposes as that bit that he mentioned about the site crashing is true and I did lose my data from the site. I actually explained that in full detail on the tumblr but people are being so hateful towards my O.C.I only discovered this site about a month and now that I see the site's true colours I think using some guy's dead site for advertising purposes was a bad idea.I'm actually not a bad guy in fact I am very approachable and this account is the exact opposite of me.I saw what the creator of this account was saying to that guy lord firestorm which is no relation to my O.C but has a really cool name anyway and that was completely uncalled for.I've actually seen this for quite a while on ponychan and even on this site and a new breed of bronies are starting to appear in our community mainly parasprites and griefer bronies and this site appears to be home to a lot of them.Now when I say that I am not saying that everypony on this site is a parasprite or griefer,i'm just saying that i've seen a lot of them on this site and that is not right. our community is supposed to be about love and toleration of everypony and I do not feel that I have recieved that treatment today. You should all respect my O.C as you have with so many others and treat me the in the way that I respect all of your beliefs and hope you continue to have fun and good joyful lives however,I'm a bit annoyed that this account was taken so I am going to email this guy to try to gain control of the account to spruce it up a bit and try to make my charachter gain a better rep than what he has currently got. (in fact you say the same IP adress? I think i should have a talk with my sisters to see if they are behind this.That would be a lot easier than trying to track down some random guy for his account.)I'll return when I get make this account mine! Just you all remember,LOVE AND TOLERATION!!!